


Handwriting AU

by Too_Many_Fandoms_Is_Never_Enough



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No phone number on Blue's Note, Texting, The Shirt, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Fandoms_Is_Never_Enough/pseuds/Too_Many_Fandoms_Is_Never_Enough
Summary: On the day that Blue leaves The Shirt in Simon's locker, Mr. Wise accidentally mixes up Simon and Bram's homework when returning graded papers to them in class.   Simon finds the note in The Shirt right away, because he needs to be More Observant, but he doesn't notice the English work mix-up until he gets home.  And when he does notice it, he also notices a certain similarity in the handwriting of a note written on blue-green construction paper and a certain unsigned English quiz.





	1. Chapter 1

Simon Spier made a mad dash for his A.P. English class on a dreary Monday morning, five minutes late and thoroughly stressed out. As he hurried to class, he accidentally bumped into a few people, who promptly glared at him, the words Watch where you’re going, f*gg*t, extremely evident in their body language. He quickly apologized and slowed to a walk. 

English class was a drag, like everything seemed to have now that Blue had stopped emailing him. With the possible exception of sitting at the perfect angle to idly stare at Cute Bram Greenfeld the entire class. The \week before, the class had been given a quiz of explain-your-answer questions on intransitive and reflexive verbs that they were receiving back today with grades. Simon dismally stuffed his quiz into his backpack without even looking at his grade, and the rest of the class passed in a daze of lecture time. 

After class, Simon walked slowly to his locker to exchange his books, while worrying about Blue. Ever since Martin fucking Addison had outed him on the Tumblr, his e-mails to Blue had become much less personal, and it seemed like their ‘relationship’ had changed. He certainly didn’t blame Blue for it. 

Which was why he was so surprised to find the shirt hanging from his locker.

But not just a shirt, he soon realised. It was from Blue. Blue, who knew that he liked Elliot Smith. Simon moved to put the shirt in his backpack and a note fell out, written in impeccable handwriting. It had evidently been messily taped inside the shirt, but the Scotch tape had released on his moving the shirt. 

P.S. I love the way you smile like you don’t realize you’re doing it. I love your perpetual bed head. I love the way you hold eye contact a moment longer than you need to. And I love your moon-gray eyes. So if you think I’m not attracted to you, Simon, you’re crazy.

Simon carefully folded the note and put it in his pocket, swirling with nervous emotion. 

 

When Simon arrived home after school he went straight to his room, to get a head start on his homework. Since Nora was at band practice and his parents were at work, he had the house to himself. When he got upstairs, he unpacked his backpack and set his note from Blue on his desk. Simon managed to power through Algebra in half an hour, then went downstairs for a snack -Oreos and milk, of course- he went back upstairs to do his English homework. 

Simon was halfway through his homework when he remembered that he needed his mom to sign the quiz for Mr. Wise so he could take it back for extra credit. He pulled it out to put on his desk so he wouldn’t forget about it, only to notice that the quiz was unsigned and the handwriting on it wasn’t his. 

Well, shit. Better get everything else done, he thought. Conveniently, as soon as he had finished his homework, Simon’s mom called him downstairs for dinner. Afterwards, the Spiers started their typical evening routine on Non-The Bachelor nights- Mr. Spier washed the dinner dishes while Emily Spier made the coffee and Nora played guitar. 

Simon went back up to his room after a while to figure out what he would do with his quiz, only to see something amazing. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before. The handwriting on the quiz and Blue’s note were the same!

Simon stared in a mixture of disbelief and gay panic for a few minutes. But there was no denying it — the handwriting was identical. He continued to stare at the note and the quiz for a long time, before coming to a decision. 

He pulled out his cell phone and snapped a photo of the test, then initiated a text group chat between himself and everyone he knew in Mr. Wise’s class.

& Simon- Hey guys, I got an unsigned quiz back from Mr. Wise today. Anyone recognise the handwriting? Sending pic.

Simon’s phone pinged almost immediately with a message from Garrett.  
Garrett- Looks like Bram’s.

His phone pinged twice. The first message was from Nick, in the groupchat.

Nick- Good thinking for once, Spier.

The second was from an unknown number.

Hi, Simon. This is Bram. I guess Mr. Wise mixed up or quizzes today?

Simon- I know, I can see why. We look so alike :). So how do we want to coordinate exchanging our quizzes?

Bram’s reply was quick.  
Bram- Do you want me to drive to your house? Assuming it’s not too late, that is.

Ok. 

He then sent an address. Bram sent him a text to confirm that he was on his way. 

Simon poked his head out of the bedroom door. “Hey, Mom, a guy from school is driving over, our English quizzes got mixed up today and we need to exchange them”  
He heard the exasperation in his mother’s voice as she replied, “Oh, Simon, why can’t you think of these things earlier?”

“Sorry, Mom!” Simon replied sheepishly. “He only just let me know he was coming over.”

Simon was suddenly acutely aware of how messy his room was. Frantically, he hurled dirty clothes into the laundry basket, threw away old Oreo wrappers, stacked Elliott Smith CDs and haphazardly made his bed. He was just putting dirty cups in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang.

“I got it!” Simon called. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and then stepped to open the door. 

Bram stood there, as gorgeous as ever in a dark green sweater and jeans. Simon must have been staring, because Bram -Blue?- looked at him expectantly.

“Can I come in?” 

Simon laughed shakily. “Hi, Bram. Yeah, sure, uh, my room’s over here.”  
Dammit, Spier, can’t you be coherent for once?

Bram followed him down the cluttered front hall. As soon as he was inside, of course, Bieber just had to jump up on him and try to lick his face. Simon instantly reached for his collar.

“Down, Bieber! Bad dog!”

Bram chuckled quietly. “It’s ok.” 

Conveniently, Bieber chose that moment to whine and run to the door, scratching at it and looking at Simon pleadingly. 

Simon turned helplessly to Bram. “I’ve got to take him outside, sorry. My room is upstairs on the left. I’ll, uh, I’ll be right back.”

Hurriedly, he snapped Bieber’s leash on. “C’mon, boy.”  
Jogging out toward Bieber’s favorite shub, Simon thought desperately, Keep it together, Spier. He’s only here for English homework. Little did he know that Bram was having similar thoughts. Finally, Bieber finished his business and Simon hurried inside. He hung up the leash and started walking to his room. And then, at the top of the stairs, thought, Oh, shitshitshit I didn’t put the note up. 

Then he noticed it. Bram stood in front of his desk, staring at the note and the quiz, a half-terrified, half-nervous look on his face. No way. Absolutely no fucking way.

“Bram?”

He turned, slowly. Suddenly unsure, Simon choked out “—Bl- no way.”

Still looking petrified of what Simon’s reaction would be, Bram nodded weakly. “Simon -Jacques- I-”

Simon walked, slowly, over to where Bram stood as if he were hypnotized. “Blue.” Simon reached out and took his hand gently. “It’s really you.”

Bram nodded again. “It’s really me.”


	2. The Next Day

Simon woke up even earlier than usual the next morning. He groggily reached across the bed, slapped off the crazily ringing alarm clock, put on his glasses, and fumbled for his phone to call Bram, who picked up in only one ring. 

“Hey, Jacques,” he greeted. 

“Hey yourself,” Simon said, smiling into his phone. “Uh, Bram?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I pick you up on the way to school?” He asked.

“Of course, that would be great,” Bram said. “But, do you have room in your car? I thought your friends usually rode with you.”

Simon frowned. He hadn’t thought of that. “Well, as my boyfriend, you automatically get shotgun privileges. They can just sit in the back.” 

“Boyfriend?” Bram asked.  
Oh, crud, said one side of Simon’s brain. “I, uh, yeah? If that’s what you want, that is. I mean, I’m all in if you are.” 

“Okay,” Bram said. “Sounds like a deal.”

“Hey, I’m gonna text Leah, Abby and Nick and let them know you’re coming with, okay?”

“Sure.”

They exchanged goodbyes and Simon hung up, smiling. He had a boyfriend to pick up. Quicky, he texted Abby, Nick and Leah the news. 

Simon- Hey guys, just to let you know Bram is riding with us today, hope that’s OK.

Within five minutes they had all responded.

Nick- What? Why?

Leah- Same as Eisner here. Why?

Abby- !!!<3!!! OKAY!!! Guys, I’ll drive us today, no arguments unless you’d rather drive yourselves. Simon, Go. Get. Him!!!!!!

Leah- Simon. Call me.

Leah, as it turned out, was Not Happy with Simon’s not telling her about the happenings of the previous night sooner. Wincing, Simon apologized sincerely and hung up with a profound sense of relief at being off the phone. Normally he love talking to Leah, but when she was mad she could be seriously scary. He dressed for school quickly and choked down breakfast, before slinging his backpack over one shoulder and jogging to his car.

The drive seemed to take forever- aka half of an Elliott Smith album- before Simon pulled into Bram’s driveway early since he didn’t have to pick up his friends. Walking up to Bram’s door, he raised his fist to knock. Before he did, however, the door swung open. Bram stood behind it.

The look on Simon’s face must have been hilarious, because Bram chuckled softly. “Hey, there.”

“Hi,” Simon responded, before impulsively reaching out and hugging Bram. Bram wrapped his arms gently around Simon in return and rested his cheek lightly on the top of Simon’s head. Bram was so warm, and so much taller than Simon. Sighing, Simon leaned against Bram contentedly, before pulling away reluctantly and taking Bram’s hand, interlacing his finger with Bram’s long knobbly ones.

“So, boyfriends, huh?” Bram asked softly.

Simon flushed. “Yeah, I didn’t really mean to say that. I mean, not that I don’t want to be like that with you or anything, of course I do, it’s not that, it’s just-”

“It’s fine. More than fine, actually.” Bram brushed the side of Simon’s face gently with his free hand.

Just then, a tall woman who could only be Bram’s mother interrupted. “Bram, sweetheart? Whose car is that?”

Bram smiled at her. “Oh, sorry, Mom. I forgot to tell you. This is my boyfriend, Simon. He was going to drive me to school today.”

“The Simon?”

Bram flushed slightly, though it was hardly visible against his dark skin. “Yeah.”

His mom smiled. “Hello, Simon. I’ve heard a lot about you,” she said. The classic embarrassing-Mom-line.

“Hi, Mrs- uh.” Simon said in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

She chuckled. “It’s fine, dear. Now, hadn’t you two better go? You’ll be late for school.” 

 

In Simon’s car, Bram scrunched down awkwardly in his seat. “Hey, I’m sorry if meeting my mom was embarrassing for you,” he said. 

Simon reached over and took his hand, enjoying its warmth on the cold January day. “Don’t worry about it… just wait until you meet my mom. Embarrassing baby pictures in the extreme.”

Bram smiled ruefully. “Aren’t your friends riding with us?”

“No,” Simon said. “I texted to let them know you were coming today and they all ditched on me, for some weird reason.” He rubbed the back of Bram’s hand lightly with his thumb. “So, I guess it looks like we’ve got some time to kill before school. Do you like iced coffee?”

“Yeah, actually. I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WooHoo! I know this is a short chapter, but honestly it felt right just to leave it where it ended! Hey, does anyone know the name of Bram's mom? I was going to use it in this chapter but I couldn't find it anywhere, and I don't like making up names for characters that exist. Again: I haven't really written in this fandom before, so if Simon & Bram are OOC, very sorry. Also, I am currently writing a fic in the PJO/HOO/TOA- verse that is multichapter, for anyone who's interested and in that fandom. I attempt to answer questions in both comment and email form, so if you have any, feel free to ask. I'll get back to you as soon as homework allows! :).

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic in this fandom, so please don't call the OOC police on me!


End file.
